Booth's Brilliant Scheme
by TheLifeILive
Summary: Brennan has an unwelcome admirer, but Booth has a plan! B&B COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If they were mine we'd have been watching new episodes the second the WGA Strike ended!**

**A/N: Well, here's some more fluff from a brain so incredibly overcrowded with Kings, dates, Revolutions and Acts of Parliament (and most of them Canadian) that it's about to explode!! Also a brain that is extremely sick of the never ending blizzards without the consolation of Snow Days. **

* * *

They had only been at work for fifteen minutes and Booth and Brennan were conversing heatedly on the platform in the middle of the lab. Well, truth be told, it was more of an angry debate than a conversation. Okay, fine, it was an all out raging argument that neither Booth nor Brennan could remember the specific cause of, but both were intent on coming out victorious at any and all costs. When it seemed as though they might come to blows they heard a throat clearing loudly from the lab entrance. They both turned to see Cam approaching, with a man in a pressed, white lab coat following closely on her heals. 

Brennan glanced at her boss and was immediately puzzled by the pained and irritated look on Cam's face as she and the stranger made their way toward the platform.

"Dr. Brennan, I have someone here who is very anxious to meet you," Cam said with an apprehension in her voice that confused Booth, but his bewilderment was to be very short lived.

Instantly Booth could see Brennan's professional and impersonal walls go up.

He had to choke back a laugh as he studied the man; he fit the squint profile to a T. As much as Brennan destroyed the stereotypical 'scientist' image, this man oozed nerdiness and that smug intellectualism that Booth abhorred in any scientist except for his partner, who, incidentally, was making great progress in learning to speak and conduct herself like a normal human being.

Suddenly the man pushed by Cam and bolted up the stairs towards Brennan, setting off the alarm in the process and Booth had to fight the urge to step in between a panicked Brennan and this over-eager dweeb who was not letting anything get between him and his goal: Bones.

"Oh Dr. Brennan," he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and shook it forcefully. "I'm Dr. Terrance Williams, I don't know if you've heard of me…." He paused dramatically, but continued when he received no response, "I am so pleased and gratified that you have allowed me the opportunity to observe and work with you for the next month in order to better understand the work you do with the FBI and how your anthropological expertise aid in their investigations."

"Why… I…" Brennan began to stutter and shot a look at Cam.

"Ummm…I may have forgotten to inform Dr. Brennan that you would be arriving today," said Cam slowly.

_Try arriving at all_! Thought Booth as he cringed, picturing the argument that was sure to take place after this introduction.

"Dr. Brennan," continued Williams with an infatuated look on his face, "I have read your work extensively and may I say that you are absolutely brilliant. Your methods and the procedures that you have developed are genius!" He continued to move closer to her as he spoke and Brennan backed up slowly until finally she felt her back pressed against a lab table.

"I know all about your work and I've even read your novels, which I find very intriguing and may I say you are a very articulate and well rounded author!"

"Thank you Dr. Williams, it's nice to meet you," said Brennan, getting a word in for the first time since Dr. Williams had started giving her a rundown on her own life's work. She kept her voice calm as she scrutinized the man in front of her like she would a new skeleton.

"Oh please call me Terrance," he exhorted her.

"Dr. Williams will do. I like to remain professional in my lab," she said coldly.

"You sure do Bones," said Booth, "nothing but work, work work with that one." He pointed at her an gave her a playful smirk.

Apparently Dr. Williams did not think too much of that smirk and he berated Booth: "I don't think you referring to Dr. Brennan as 'Bones' is particularly professional Agent...What was it?"

"It's Agent Booth," said Brennan testily," and what Booth calls me is none of your concern."

Williams looked taken aback for a minute, but recovered quickly before bringing out the big guns: "I wish you would let me take you out to dinner tonight Dr. Brennan. I would love to discuss your work and I believe you will find that we, as scientists and academics," he said, casting a disdainful glance in Booth's direction that had Brennan feelings suddenly defensive of her partner, "have a lot in common and would, I'm sure, find each other's company particularly….stimulating." He finished with a leer that had Booth reaching for his gun. There was no way this man was going to be around his Bones for a whole month! Not if he had anything to say about it!

"Dr. Williams," said Brennan, looking mortified and frantically glancing around for some way to put space between her and her newest fan, "I'm flattered by your invitation, but Agent Booth and I have a lot of work to do tonight."

Williams laughed a high pitched laugh that made Brennan cringe. "Whatever it is Dr Brennan, I'm sure it can wait. Whatever paperwork you have to fill out for the FBI, I'm sure a Federal Agent is capable of filling out on his own."

"Excuses me buddy," said Booth stonily, "but I believe Bones here explained to you that we have work to do tonight."

"I don't recall addressing you Agent Booth. I believe my invitation was extended to Dr. Brennan and that she can answer more than adequately on her own."

It was all Brennan could do not to rip into this newcomer who had come out of nowhere and practically accosted her while insulting her partner. How dare he talk like that to Booth! _Be professional Temperance _she reminded herself, _remember the integrity of the lab and that this man will be your colleague for the next month._

"As I said before Dr. Williams, I appreciate your offer, but Booth and I work these cases together and that means equal participation. So," and she almost choked on the words she was going to say next, "maybe I can take a rain check."

Booth looked at Brennan incredulously, was she encouraging this love-sick loser? He seemed harmless enough, but this little nerd seemed a little too excited at the prospect of spending the next month with Bones. Well, he wasn't leaving her side for the next 31 days, no matter how she protested.

Cam broke in, feeling that this had gone far enough and feeling genuinely sorry for Brennan. "Dr. Williams, "she began, "there are a few more of your colleagues to meet, so I suggest we keep moving."

Williams turned on Brennan again. "I'm sure Dr. Brennan wouldn't mind accompanying us as you give me a tour. We must get to know each other better if we're going to be working closely for the next little while."

Brennan's eyes shot to Booth's, looking panicked. Booth racked his brain trying to come up with something, anything to keep this guy away from his partner.

"Ummm…..We…we have a meeting with the Deputy Director of the FBI in twenty minutes so we really have to get going….wow, right now!" He placed a hand protectively, possessively would be a better word, on Brennan's lower back and began to lead her off the platform. He could feel Dr. Williams' jealous glare, envious that someone was allowed to place their hands on this creature that he idolized. Booth turned and caught his longing gaze, firing off a warning with his own eyes.

Brennan sighed with relief and for the first time was glad of Booth's alpha male display as they hurried toward her office.

"Don't think I won't be collecting on that dinner!" called Williams, obviously attempting a flirtatious tone of voice, but it only came out in a way that made Brennan wince.

"Good bye Dr. Williams," she said with forced ease. "It was a pleasure to meet you." With that she turned and practically sprinted toward her office, dragging Booth by the arm.

She slammed the door behind her and looked at Booth with wide blue eyes.

Booth whistled and just couldn't allow the opportunity to tease her a little pass him by. "Wow," he said grinning, "that guy has got it bad! Even you must have noticed!"

Brennan just nodded.

"What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean Bones, what are you going to do? You show that dweeb the door as soon as he tries anything funny. Don't get me wrong Bones, you know I have the utmost respect for you, but when you want to you can be a real….I mean, do whatever you have to throw him off!"

"It's not that easy Booth. Goodman and the Board of Directors have been impressing upon me how detrimental my lack of social skills has been to this Institution. If I'm cruel to him in any way, I could be in serous trouble." She said, trying to make him understand. Normally Brennan would have no trouble breaking the rules, or some bones, and showing her new colleague who was boss. She was Dr. Temperance Brennan, who was going to fire her? It was true though, that the Jeffersonian always came first and if they had to chose between it and her she was under no illusion who would come out on top. The last thing she wanted to do was go a round with the entire Board of Directors over a battle she certainly couldn't win.

"Well, if you can't scare or anger him into leaving you alone, what can you do?" Booth asked.

"I don't know, I need to be able to work amicably with him and somehow cause him to lose interest in me." He could see her mind working quickly, processing scenarios; positing theories and wondered to himself how the heck this would play out. Suddenly, an idea began to form in his mind, and a pretty attractive one at that. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. A pleasing little scheme that would allow Booth to approach a subject that had been on his mind for quite some time. The way Brennan had been acting around him lately left him in no doubt that the scheme, if he could convince her to give it a try, would prove equally beneficial for both of them.

"I know how you can throw him off and maintain a professional, even friendly, work environment at the same time," he state matter-of-factly.

"How?" she looked at him eagerly.

"Make yourself unavailable," he sated.

"As far as he's concerned, I am unavailable," she said coldly.

"No, you don't understand. Take yourself off the market completely."

"I don't know what that means," she said flatly.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Find yourself a temporary boyfriend for the next month. If he knows he can't have you then maybe he'll leave you alone." Booth smiled proudly.

Brennan thought it over. As much as the scheme repulsed her, her logical mind had to admit that it suited her situation very well. The only problem was that she didn't know who to ask and she certainly wasn't going to actually get herself a boyfriend in order to make this crazy scheme work.

"I guess that would work, but there's one flaw in your plan: where am I going to find a man who will date me for one month only? It's not like there are men lining up to play boyfriend to an awkward, socially incompetent anthropologist."

Booth just grinned at her. "You're looking at him."

Brennan gasped and stared at him wide-eyed. _Beautiful eyes _he thought to himself absentmindedly.

"Booth, I don't know if that's a good idea," she said unsteadily. Normally she would think it was a reasonable, albeit unattractive, idea: just say she had a boyfriend and shut the creep up for a few weeks. But this was Booth! She had to smile though, if she did take him up on his offer, Williams would surely be too scared of him to make any other move on her. The one problem was that lately there had been a little voice in the back of her mind making its presence known by pointing out things that she had spent years trying not to notice: his eyes, his lips, his body….oh God, his body. She shook herself.

"I guess I could try that... but only if nothing else works," she added quickly.

Booth had noticed the way her eyes had traveled up his body as she contemplated his scheme. This was gong to be too easy.

* * *

**I've always found buttons irresistable, you can't help but want to push them you know? So don't resist, hit it and tell me what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, there's not much fluff in this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

Days passed and things went from bad to worse for Brennan. She now found that she had a permanent shadow and no amount of affirming with her new colleague that she would eventually get around to accepting his dinner invitation or hiding in her office, could get him to back off. She then tried the cold shoulder, but this only created in Dr. Williams the illusion that Brennan was playing hard to get, causing him to take up the 'cat and mouse' chase with renewed gusto. She had asked Angela to talk to him, but the artist was finding the situation far too amusing to intervene.

She stormed down the hallway to Cam's office and burst through the door. Cam looked up from her autopsy and a look of mild panic crossed her face, but she was able to school her features enough to appear calm in front of the desperate anthropologist. These visits from Brennan had become a regular occurrence.

"Cam," Brennan pleaded. "I've never asked you for anything since you became my supervisor, but please do something! Assign him someone else to work with, reprimand him, ask him to leave, anything!"

Cam looked sincerely apologetic. "I may be your boss Dr. Brennan, but I have to take orders too. How many times do I have to tell you: I'm sorry, but my hands are tied."

"Would it be worth taking this up with Goodman?" Brennan asked hopefully. She had refrained from bothering Goodman up until now seeing how her violent tendencies never failed to some up in their conversations anymore; conversations that invariably turned into very long lectures on self restraint.

"I doubt it, but I guess it's worth a try."

That was all Brennan needed to hear before she was out the door and on her way to Goodman's office upstairs. She strode through the door and opened her mouth to speak, but Goodman stood up and put up his hand, signaling to her to stop.

"I don't want to hear it Dr. Brennan. The Institution has decided to take on temporary observers, pupils if you will, and you have been assigned Dr. Williams. I know it is hard for you, I understand, but look at it as a test, a chance to hone your teamwork and social skills. It will only be for a month and I believe that you can make it work until then. I have been hearing that he comes across rather forcefully, but I have faith in your ability Temperance, to smooth things over until his stay with us in complete. Remember the Institution Temperance."

Brennan knew everything that last sentence implied. It was her job as well to build up the credibility of the Jeffersonian and this was a sacrifice she'd just have to make, for the Institution and the stability of her career at the Jeffersonian. The publicity didn't hurt either she thought with a groan, knowing how desperate Goodman was for any mention by the Press.

She was sitting in her office later when she heard a noise at the door. Dr. Williams had his "appearing out of nowhere" act down pat and it was all Brennan could do not to give into her natural instinct and revert back to her usual violent self. The Board had gone as far as threatening her with Anger Management counseling if she didn't stop 'attacking' people and no amount of protesting that everything she did was in self defense could deter them from their goal of 'taming' Dr. Temperance Brennan. She felt like a rebuked five year old. This crackdown couldn't have come at a worse time.

"Temperance," said Dr. Williams eagerly," are you working on your new novel? I wish you'd let me read what you have so far. I think I could be very valuable in creating a believable storyline as I too have dabbled in writing."

"Thank you Dr. Williams, but please remember that I have asked you repeatedly to refer to me as Dr. Brennan and no thank you, I prefer to work **alone** when I'm writing," said Brennan without emotion. She had found that the slightest hint of kindness in her voice only spurred on the besotted scientist.

"Oh," he said, "I understand perfectly." He walked across the room, promptly shut the door and closed the blinds.

"Dr. Williams," she said, rising, willing her voice to stay calm. "I mean, completely alone." He continued to just look at her. "By myself."

Did he think the fire in her eyes was brought on by her passion for writing mystery novels? She was pissed off and he was too dense to take the hint!

"Oh…right…of course, the creative mind needs space. I'll be right outside if you have ideas to discuss or would appreciate some intelligent input." His words implied departure, but he remained rooted to his spot on the floor.

"Thank you," she said, striding across the room and opening the door.

"Oh your welcome," he said enthusiastically, "anything for you Dr. Brennan!"

When he had gone Brennan closed the door forcefully, walked over to her couch and placed her head in her hands.

_I can't do this anymore!_

BBBBBBBBBB

Booth sat in his office perusing the file on their latest victim. His mind drifted to Brennan, as it was wont to do of late and he wondered just how desperate she was becoming. He had watched that nerd the last few days as he persistently pursued Bones. He did attempt to tone down his efforts in Booth's presence, but could do little to hide the fact that he was absolutely smitten and ready to do everything in his power to show Brennan that he was her Prince Charming. What he couldn't seem to realize was that Dr. Temperance Brennan was neither a damsel in distress, nor was she a princess eager to be swept off her feet by a knight in a shining white lab coat.

It was only a matter of time before she broke. Little did he know when he woke up this morning that today was going to be his lucky day.

At that moment his cell phone rang and he glanced at the Caller ID: **BONES**

_I knew it!_ He stood up and did a little victory dance before answering the call.

"Bones!" He said. "What's new?"

"Booth," she said, sighing in defeat. "I've tried everything…"

"Say no more Bones, I'll be right there."

He grabbed his coat and rushed out the door past Cullen who called after him about the file of paperwork that now lay forgotten on his desk.

BBBBBBBBB

Brennan began having second thoughts as soon as she hung up her phone. This couldn't be her only option, but she did have to admit that the more she thought about Booth's plan, the more it appealed to her for some strange reason. She couldn't deny that she had been feeling some odd emotional stirrings around Booth lately and couldn't help but feel some apprehension; wondering if she might just start enjoying this play acting a little too much for her own good.

She didn't know how long she had been lost in thought, but suddenly Booth was in her office, rubbing his hands together with an enthusiastic grin spread across his face. A grin that was proving very infectious as a similar one spread across Brennan's and she wondered to herself why he looked so damn excited.

"Ready to put my brilliant scheme into action Bones?" he asked her.

"I don't know Booth, now that I think about it, I'm not sure we should. I mean, what if…." she began until Booth cut her off.

"No what-ifs now Bones, you promised that if you tried everything else, you'd give my plan a chance," he was practically whining.

"Why does this matter so much to you?" she asked.

Booth didn't know what to say. He couldn't admit to the real reason. Fortunately for him, Dr. Williams had witnessed his competition enter her office and had made a beeline for it as soon as the door closed.

The knock sounded and Booth let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"Come in," he said.

Williams opened the door and walked confidently into the room.

"Dr. Brennan, I was wondering if you were still up for dinner tonight."

"Dr. Williams," Brennan began, "I did not tell you that I would have dinner with you. In fact, I distinctly remember telling you I was unavailable for the rest of the week at least."

"How about next week?" he asked hopefully.

Booth almost groaned out loud. He cleared his throat and glanced significantly at Brennan. She gave him an imperceptible nod and he turned with a triumphant grin toward Williams.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't want to have to do this to you, Bones and I liking to stay professional and all, but I'm going to have to ask you to kindly refrain from hitting on my girlfriend."

A look of sheer horror passed over Dr Williams face as he staggered backwards, running into the couch and almost falling over.

"Your what?" He gasped and turned to stare at Brennan, looking absolutely devastated. "But how…." Booth cut him off, coming to stand directly in front of him and Brennan almost laughed out loud when she compared them, noting that Booth had a good two feet on the Doctor.

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked menacingly.

"No," Dr. Williams squeaked before fleeing the room.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! Please, tell me what you think about Part 2! **


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days went by and, although Brennan was loath to admit it, Booth's scheme was working like a dream. Dr. Williams had been keeping a professional distance between himself and the object of his affections and was reduced to a quivering bundle of nerves whenever Booth so much as entered the room. While he continued to cast longing glances her way and allowed the occasional sigh to escape his lips, he never made another attempt at soliciting her company for dinner.

Lately though, he had been appearing somewhat suspicious. She had noticed him at times, slyly spying on her and Booth or suddenly appearing out of nowhere as though attempting to catch them red handed at so heinous a crime as trying to steal a few minutes together. One night when they were finishing up some paperwork, getting ready to call it a day, Booth heard a noise and from the corner of his eye saw Williams lurking a few feet away from Brennan's office door. This guy was the definition of creepy thought Booth and he made up his mind again never to leave Bones alone at the Jeffersonian again.

Booth grinned to himself, deciding to take full advantage of this opportunity. He slowly walked up behind her and placed a soft kiss on her neck. She tensed up, but he whispered in her ear.

"Just go with me, he's right outside."

Brennan relaxed somewhat and turned to face him, allowing him to place his arms around her waist.

"Great job on the case Baby," said Booth loud enough for Williams to hear, using an endearment that he knew would garner him a swift blow on any other occasion. "You're a genius you know that?"

"So you say," managed Brennan who seemed to lose track of all but his arms around her waist as she felt her face begin to heat up.

"What do you say to dinner?" he asked huskily.

Brennan could only nod.

Booth glanced down at her flushed face and shining blue eyes before deciding that now was a good time to take his life into his hands. He leaned down and softly kissed her. But before she could respond he pulled away, linked his fingers with hers and pulled her towards the door. They smiled at each other when they heard a door slam on the other side of the lab and proceeded to the front entrance with their hands still clasped.

Brennan knew that Booth had been extremely eager to put his plan into action, but part of her wondered at the fact that he was way more than adequately filling his job description and enjoying it much more than she thought was healthy.

Later that week she stood over a microscope on the platform, contemplating these new developments, when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. Case in point. Booth was having way too much fun with this role playing.

"How's my girl doing this morning?" asked Booth with a cheeky grin.

Brennan allowed herself a moment's enjoyment of the warm feeling that built up in her stomach whenever he showed her this kind of affection, pretend or otherwise, before pulling away and turning to face him.

She gave him a look. "I don't see Williams anywhere Booth, you don't need to be putting on an act when there's no audience."

"Oh there's an audience all right," she heard an annoyed voice state behind her and Booth watched her eyes widen in horror.

Brennan whirled around to come face to face with Angela who had a bewildered expression on her face.

"Please tell me what I just witnessed, because I am beyond confused at this moment. Why did Booth have his arms around your waste, and even more puzzling, why the hell did you remove them? And what about an audience?" Angela tapped her foot impatiently as she looked expectantly at Brennan. "You really have some explaining to do Bren."

Brennan sighed in resignation before turning to Booth. "Go keep watch," She ordered him.

"Yes dear," said Booth before dodging her fist and running down the steps.

Brennan rolled her eyes, turned again to face Angela and took a deep breath.

"In brief, Booth offered to help me out of a rather sticky situation. I wanted Dr. Williams to leave me alone and Booth suggested that he pretend to be my boyfriend in order to get him to back off. Simple as that." Brennan stated this so matter-of-factly that Angela could only stare at her.

"There is nothing simple about that sweetie! In fact, there are a number of things that I feel compelled to point out to you about this scheme that go above and beyond complex. Number one: there were numerous other ways to get Williams off your back and you know it. This scheme is very unlike you and I can only conclude that you agreed to it for…..other reasons. Number two: I have a sneaking suspicion that this isn't really acting for Booth; he was enjoying that staged embrace way too much for someone who's only helping out a friend. And number three: you do know how 'romantic comedy' this sounds, don't you?" Angela stated this all so logically that Brennan was rendered speechless which was quite the phenomenon.

For the umpteenth time that week she felt an arm slip possessively around her waist and Booth's warm body press up against her side. Brennan wondered to herself at how natural that familiar pressure had come to feel. She felt a blush rise up her cheeks and was about to say something when she saw Williams making his way into the room. Brennan had to smile at the glare pasted on Booth's face; a distinct 'back off' stare that had taken up almost permanent residence there since they had put his little scheme into action.

Dr. Williams made his way purposefully over to the platform and marched up the steps. For the first time since before the episode in her office that had sent Williams scurrying away like a scared rat she saw a determined look across his squinty features and felt her stomach sink. Booth was indeed glaring at him, but Williams now looked very determined and not in the least bit afraid of the man who could obviously crush him like a bug.

Booth stepped forward as Dr. Williams strode towards Brennan.

"Can we help you?" asked Booth coldly, he didn't like the look on Williams face, not one bit.

"I'd like to speak to Dr. Brennan if you don't mind," declared Williams rather forcefully for a man of such small stature.

"Of course you may," said Brennan, shoving Booth aside and moving toward Williams.

"Dr. Brennan," began Williams, "I may be a socially inept scientist, but I do know a thing or two about human relations. I believe I can safely state that this little game you are playing with Agent Booth is only a ruse meant to throw me off from my attempts to obtain your affections and I can unequivocally state that your bluff has failed."

"How dare you accuse me of deception," said Brennan indignantly. What was another lie when she was becoming such a pro?

Williams now turned to Booth. "Agent Booth, you play your part very well, but I see how Dr. Brennan reacts to your affections. She becomes awkward and nervous; she blushes and makes a conscious effort not to respond to you when you put your arms around her or extend compliments, such as are given by one's lover."

This guy could give Zach a run for his money when it came to tactlessness Angela thought to herself. Being someone who actually knew Temperance Brennan, she interpreted these outward signs much differently than the desperate Doctor. Her best friend was in love.

He continued, "I must therefore conclude, Dr. Brennan that you and Agent Booth are not in an actual physical relationship. I see no marks of love or passion in you and therefore Agent Booth, I am throwing down the gauntlet. I will continue to act towards Dr. Brennan as I see fit and you will have to accept that your threatening glares and menacing stance will do nothing to deter me from my goal."

He turned to walk away until he felt Booth's hand drop heavily onto his shoulder.

"I don't appreciate accusations like that," he said in a low voice. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to apologize to Dr. Brennan."

"I already informed you Agent Booth, no amount of your alpha male posturing will induce me to give way. This is a matter of pride and I refuse to be bullied," Dr. Williams wore a glare to match Booth's.

"Booth," began Brennan trying to step between them, "I don't need…"

But Booth was in full "Knight in shining armor" mode now and Brennan's words were lost as he once again demanded an apology from Dr. Williams.

"I will not apologize for being the victim of a gross deception," said Williams self-righteously and suddenly Booth broke.

"You want to see passion?" he demanded.

Angela and Williams were rendered speechless as Booth grabbed Brennan's arm and pulled her into a strong embrace. He gazed into her eyes for a second before crashing his lips down upon hers. Brennan knew this shouldn't be happening, that it was too dangerous, but the way he was moving his lips sensually and persistently over hers left her no other option than to completely fall apart in his arms.

Booth steadied her, but did not remove his lips and Brennan gasped into his mouth when she felt his tongue gently probing her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him, reminding herself that this was only for the benefit of Dr. Williams and not to read too much into the fact that her hands were now in his hair and they were practically devouring each other in the middle of the Jeffersonian. How could she not respond when he was kissing her with what could be none other than a passionate lust that she knew was mirrored in her own actions. After that she couldn't form a coherent thought and just gave herself over to the intense pleasure that had overtaken her senses.

They broke apart finally and he rested his forehead against hers, momentarily forgetting that they did now, in fact, have an audience.

"That was so hot," said Angela breathlessly.

Brennan was still unable to speak and as Booth turned toward Williams she could only gaze at him and raise her fingertips to gingerly touch her lips. The spell was broken when Booth spoke.

"Enough passion for you bud? Because if you need another demonstration…" Booth began. Angela couldn't help but note the somewhat eager and hopeful expression on his face and the fact that his question seemed more directed at Brennan than Dr. Williams. She sighed with contentment; this was ten times better than any chick flick she'd ever watched!

"No, no," said Dr. Williams who looked about ready to crumple into a heap as he backed toward the stairs. "My apologies Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, from now on, rest assured that I will never doubt your commitment nor bother you with my persistent attempts to secure your affections. Excuse me." He said and bolted down the steps.

"I think he was going to cry," said Angela.

"We sure showed him," Booth laughed out loud, holding up his hand to Brennan for a high five. His plan was working better than he had expected. She couldn't kiss him like that and not mean it, even she wasn't that good an actress, and he had seen her in action.

Brennan was mortified and bewildered, was he so wholly unaffected that he could just laugh it off as another brilliant part of his plan? She was in way over her head; this had to end, now!

"Booth," she said shakily.

"Yeah Bones," he asked, turning to her and the look of playful affection in his eyes stopped her cold.

"I…." she couldn't finish, but turned and fled the platform.

Booth turned to Angela with an alarmed look.

"What did I do?"

* * *

**Well, I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. If it is, give me a shout. If it isn't, give me a shout anyway.**

**I know I could have given Angela a chapter of her own, but I'm not one who can keep a story going for very long, commitment issues, you know. Then again, maybe you don't. Anyway, I know a lot transpires in this chapter and I really hope it doesn't seem rushed or too crowded. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestion, they are always more than welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean 'What did I do?'?" moaned Angela as she put her head in her hands. "You're great with people, Booth, I'll give you that, but you can be a real bonehead."

"I resent that," said Booth indignantly, "I am a very caring and sensitive person, ask anyone."

"Well you really blew it this time!" said Angela shaking her head wearily.

Booth groaned, "Since you think it's so obvious just tell me what I did so that I can go fix it!"

Angela regarded Booth for a minute; weighing her options until she appeared to come to some conclusion. "Normally I'd just tell you so that you two could clear this up and go back to what you started a moment ago…."

Booth blushed.

"I'm sensing a but…"

"Yes Booth, I'm being incredibly magnanimous and granting you an opportunity to redeem yourself in my eyes by proving that you are in fact an intelligent man and figuring this out on your own."

"Angela," cried Booth, "I could be here all day!"

"Which is why I'm going to help you," said Angela.

"But I thought you said….."

"No Booth, I said I wasn't gong to give it to you, I said nothing about helping you figure it out on your own."

"Okay," said Booth slowly, "how are you going to help me?"

"Just answer these questions for me, alright?"

"I guess," he said warily.

"Alright, question one: Why did you suggest this scheme?"

"Easy, to help Bones," said Booth, sighing as he realized that this might not be as grueling an interrogation as he had anticipated.

"And…."prompted Angela.

_Or not_

"That was it," he said confidently, but Angela wasn't buying.

"That's BS and you know it Booth." She waited expectantly, but he just shook his head at her, unwilling to give an inch.

She groaned loudly. "I don't have time for this Booth. You know that Brennan can handle something like this by herself; that a creep like Williams is nothing compared to the psycho fans she's dealt with. You come up with a plan where you get to play her beau and then you take advantage of every opportunity to touch her before finally giving in and practically ravishing her in the middle of the lab. You are head over heals for my best friend and judging by the way that she was giving as good as she was getting I think it's safe to say that your feelings are reciprocated."

Next to Brennan, no woman amazed him as much as Angela Montenegro.

Booth opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't you dare deny it! Now, not only are you blind, but insensitive when you kiss her like that and then laugh it off as part of your plan. You must have seen how affected she was?"

Booth was about to renew his defense when he realized that there really was no point in pissing off the only person who could help him with Bones.

"Well yeah, I did and to tell you truth, I was thrilled. It meant my plan was working."

"You mean the plan to throw off Williams?"

"Well, yeah….," he began, then dropped his shoulders in defeat, "why am I trying to fool you? I'm sure you have it figured out already. I just figured that if Bones could see how great we'd be together, maybe she'd give us a chance. Maybe she'd fall for me….I don't know what I thought. So when she responded the way she did, I guess I just got so excited that I didn't even think that I came across as unaffected and insensitive."

"That's sweet Booth, all that work just to win her? I think taking her and shoving her up against her office wall and pinning one on her would have been just as effective, but hey, props for the time and effort." Angela said flatly.

Booth just stared at her.

"Booth, Booth," Angela shook her head in mock annoyance. "Brennan's been into you since you started working together. Why you two couldn't just get over yourselves and admit it is beyond me, but now you've gotten yourselves into this mess and, I know you might not like it, and it means taking my word for it, but you just have to tell her everything and trust me that things will be alright."

Booth reached up and scratched the top of his head, "Do you really think so?"

"I know it; you guys aren't as dense as you look."

What is it, 'Destroy Booth's self-esteem Day'?"

"Didn't you get the memo?" she asked innocently as she turned and headed toward her office.

_Alright,_ sighed Booth to himself. _Here goes nothing. _

BBBBBBBBB

Booth looked everywhere for his partner, but it wasn't until he was wandering through the gardens beside the Jeffersonian that he finally found her on a bench with her head in her hands.

Brennan heard him approaching and looked up. He saw the agitated look on her face and immediately realized that Angela was right. She looked defeated, but there was something else in her eyes. It looked like resolution. The next words out of Brennan's mouth took him completely by surprise.

"I'm so sorry Booth, I really messed up didn't I?"

Booth had been so focused on what he was going to say to her that her outburst left him speechless. Since when did Bones apologize?

"Bones, what….no….I mean….What are you talking about?" he stuttered.

"Your plan Booth, I'm sure Williams was still watching and I'm sure I must have blown it completely. I knew I couldn't make it work." She shook her head. "Oh well, I can put up with him for another couple weeks and if I have to kick his ass I'm sure it'll be worth losing my job over."

Her mood seemed to lighten after that, as if she'd just completed an arduous task that could now be left behind. She got up to move past him, but he grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"Booth, what are you doing? I have work to get back to, can't we just accept that your plan didn't work and move on?"

She was way ahead of him by now, but her rambling had given Booth time to get his bearings. He realized that she was trying to shrug it all off; pretend it didn't happen. He knew in that moment that he had to take Angela's advice and just go for it and that he couldn't do a half-ass job or the hole he had dug himself into would only get deeper. .

"I don't think my plan could have worked more perfectly." He said with a tone of finality and a grin that put Brennan on edge.

"What do you mean Booth?" Brennan was genuinely confused now. The intervening time between her flight and him discovering her in the garden had allowed her the opportunity to persuade herself that Booth had only kissed her like that for the benefit of their performance and that it was her alone who had to recover and try to move on. She figured that apologizing might just be the opening they'd need to laugh it off and forget what had happened on the platform. Obviously she hadn't been thinking clearly when she had come to that brilliant conclusion.

"Well, everyone thought our performance was just a little too convincing." His look became hopeful. "It sure seemed like you were enjoying that kiss, or was that just part of the show?"

Brennan gaped at him. "Well of course! I mean, it was all part of your plan right? You didn't mean…." She left off and stared at him, searching his eyes, trying to figure out what he was implying.

Booth took a breath and stepped toward her. "Oh I did, Bones. I meant every ounce of passion that I put into that kiss and I'm pretty sure you did too. All those things that Williams pointed out: you blushing whenever you were in my arms, getting all nervous whenever I touched you…I think you want me Bones…..just as badly as I want you." He finished quietly and hesitated only a second before pulling her into his arms. Brennan immediately tensed up, but the look in Booth's eyes put her at ease.

Brennan sighed, resigning herself to whatever the fate of her and Booth's relationship might be after all this came out, before opening up to him.

"That's why I ran Booth. All the acting, the charade, it was becoming too much for me, I…I wanted it to be real; I wanted it so much. I had to keep reminding myself that it was just pretend, but it was so... perfect." He could see unshed tears shining in her eyes and he ran his fingers softly down her cheek.

"Bones…" he whispered before giving into his desires and pressing his lips against hers. A kiss that lacked the passion from earlier, but more than made up for it in sweetness and emotion. He kissed her slowly and deeply, taking the time to enjoy holding her just because he wanted to and not because they had to perform for some would-be suitor. Her arms drifted around his neck as she finally let herself believe that everything that they had acted out over the last week could actually become a reality.

They pulled back slightly, still leaning against each other when Brennan chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Booth, puzzled as to how she could be amused at a time like this.

"Well, now I understand why you were so gung-ho about this scheme."

"Yeah, well, I can't lie, there were some ulterior motives. I really was only thinking of you when that scheme popped into my head," he said sincerely.

"In what way though?" Brennan smirked at him.

"Does it matter?" he grinned before leaning in for another kiss.

Brennan eventually pulled back, almost expecting to see Dr. Williams peeking around a bush.

"Do you think we're finally rid of your creepy admirer?" asked Booth as they turned and headed back toward the Jeffersonian

"Well, if not then we can kick his ass together. It can be our first official act as a couple. What a great first date that would be." said Brennan a little too enthusiastically. .

"What about your job?" asked Booth, "isn't that the reason you agreed to my scheme in the first place, because you couldn't use your usual 'touch me and die" method of getting him to back off?"

She smiled shyly at him. "Maybe you weren't the only one with ulterior motives."

BBBBBBBBB

Dr. Williams took the obvious hint, because hints didn't come any more obvious than the love of your life making out with another man, and eventually became another unsuspecting girl's unwelcome parasite. If possible Brennan's estimation of the scientist dropped even more in the face of the inconstancy of his affections, another poor trait to add to the already long list of his negative qualities.

She was sitting in her office when Susan from Archaeology burst through her door.

"Dr. Brennan, you have to help me! I can't get Dr. Williams to leave me alone. I need some advice; what did you do to get rid of him?"

Brennan felt pity for the poor woman, but the last thing she was going to do was reveal what she had done to put an end to Dr. Williams' unwanted attentions.

"I'm sorry, I can't really help you. I can only advise self control and patience. It'll be over before you know it," Brennan sad apologetically.

"That's it?"

Booth chose that moment to walk through her office door and Brennan stood up and grinned at him before turning back to the distraught archaeologist.

"Yes, that's all I did. I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you." She blushed thinking about what a complete lie that was and Susan forgot her misery for a second to contemplate what Dr. Brennan could find so embarrassing about giving unhelpful advice.

"Thanks anyway," sighed Susan as she headed out the door.

"What was that about?" asked Booth.

"That was Dr. Williams' latest crush," said Brennan, "poor girl."

Booth walked up and put his arms around her waist.

"You jealous? To lose the affections of a man like Terrance Williams…." he began sarcastically.

"Are you kidding?" interrupted Brennan before pulling him into a kiss; effectively shutting him up.

_**The End**_

* * *

**I'm not sure how much I like that ending, but it's all done! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are awesome! Hit that button just one more time and I'll be eternally grateful! **


End file.
